The second coming of the earth masters
by Phexsten
Summary: After the fall of Slade life has returned to normal around the tower, but a new enemy will bring a whole new set of trials to the Titans, but who is this new foe and why does he seem to be connnected to one of the Titans old friends. I DONT OWN TEEN TITAN


* * *

Okay well this is my first story, or set of stories as I should say. Keep in mind I haven't really planned everything out and will more or less be making it all up as I go and building upon whatever comes to mind. This is my first Teen Titans fan fic, and it is my first fan fic in general, but not my first story. 

Another thing, I hate it how people wont read a story just cause they don't like a certain pairing so im not going to tell you any of my pairings until your to far into the story to give up on it :P. I do this because I can't stand how people will bash on a pairing and say the story was weak just because someone they don't like hooked up with their favorite character. Read the story for the enjoyment of reading something new, not the same thing you've read over and over bundled up in a new package.

* * *

Somewhere in the far distance of the city a clock began ringing its bells telling of the arrival of midnight. Looking out over the city from atop Titans Tower, Raven heard the bells and let them slide past her meditation in the cool night air. Below in his room Beast Boy hardly acknowledged the ringing bells over the noise of his latest game. Not far away from Beast Boy in her own room Starfire hummed to herself silently while playing with Silky and getting ready for bed. Below them in the main hall Robin looked away from the computer studying schematics for the latest expansion to the tower and rubbed his eyes as he looked away from the bright light of the powerful screen acknowledging the sound of the bells. Farther below in the tower Cyborg sat in his private workshop engaged in crafting new components for his body, the bells startled him causing him to jerk his hand and groan at the sight of what the welding torch had done to what was supposed to have been part of a new set of legs. The clock gonged sending ripples through the cold night air.

As the bells finished ringing the cool summer night slowly settled back into silence, if for only a moment. As the twelfth toll of the bell settled into the night a thirteenth toll rose into existence. This did not come from the bell though and was much louder. Raven was violently shaken from her meditation and nearly fell from the sky hovering far above the tower. As she looked out upon the city instantly alert she saw a huge cloud, darker than the night sky rise from a column of flame. As her cloak swirled around her in the night breeze it easily wrapped around her blotting out her vision and when it came down again she stood on the carpet of the main hall walking quickly up to Robin who had already begun tapping away frantically at the keyboard of the massive computer trying to find out what happened. Having become accustomed to her abrupt entrances long ago Robin was not surprised to hear her steps behind him or her subtle but deceptively powerful voice rise above the keyboard tapping.

"What's happened," was all she said, an unconscious feeling between the two explained how she already knew what the problem was.

Robin replied to her in calm but hurried tones, "As far as I can tell the explosion came from the industrial sector but as of now that's all I know."

Cyborg was the next to find his way to the main hall. Running up to the computer he quickly started talking to Robin trying to figure out what had happened. Not long behind him came Starfire carefully cradling a whining Silky who had been quite disturbed by the abrupt explosion, and finally after her came with all the elegance of a hippo on roller skates came Beast Boy.

"ALRIGHT, what crazy punk has the nerve to disturb me in the middle of my 24 hour 'New Game Marathon Extravaganza!'"

"I don't know," Robin said quickly above Beast Boys whining "But we better get moving." With that the Titans quickly left the tower and made their way toward the city.

As they hurried to the sight of the explosion it seemed that everything had descended into chaos. Sirens blared around them as they passed ambulances and fire trucks making their way to the scene right behind the police cars. Raven and Starfire landed beside the T-car and the R-cycle as they pulled to a stop near the burning building.

As the others gathered around Robin quickly began giving direction, "Alright Titans, we don't have a clue what's happened move in and be extremely careful."

They toward the building and were almost blown back by another explosion. Robin glanced up at Raven flying above them. Their eyes met for only a second but that was all the clue she needed. She surrounded them within a field of dark energy as they moved forward into the building again. The building was only built on one floor and was mostly consistent of what appeared to have been a warehouse before the fiery hell storm that had consumed it. They quickly moved through the parts of the building that were relatively untouched then moved into the warehouse itself where the explosion seemed to have come from. The heat was intense even through the energy barrier that Raven had spread around them. Beast Boy began loudly complaining about the heat but was just as loudly silenced by metallic fist over the back of his head. As they moved Robin suddenly turned on a dime and threw his bird-a-rangs of to his left. Raven looked left as she allowed the projectiles to leave her field and saw them brush past a figure running back the way they came behind a row of boxes. Beast Boy immediately changed into a cheetah and took off back the way they had come leaving the protective field only seconds before Starfire did to fly over the boxes and hopefully cut the guy off with Beast Boy.

Cyborg also left the field running back toward the door they came from which he was confident was the only way out. Raven and Robin also made their way left around the boxes trying to catch up with the fleeing person. As they rounded the corner they saw that whoever he was, he was fast somehow being able to keep just out of reach of even Beast Boys Cheetah form. Starfire quickly fired several bolts ahead of him knocking down boxes forcing him to divert to the left, unfortunately beast boys brakes weren't as good as his and he ran straight into the wall of fallen boxes with a load mix of a roar and a scream. Starfire flew around the corner after the man quickly apologizing to beast Boys legs which were all that was visible above the pile. The man ran almost straight into a sonic blast turning toward the exit but ducked below it and quickly began jumping up the rack of boxes next to him and eventually leaping out of the skylight.

The chase continued outside on the roof heading deeper into the city and higher into the skyline. Eventually the figure stopped on a ledge unable to go anywhere else. The Titans quickly caught up to and surrounded him.

As Robin pulled out his Bird-a-rangs who began to speak, "Who are you, and what are you after."

The figure stopped his head and torso in the shadows, only his legs not covered in the shadow of the billboard. Robin could see the rips in his jeans and could see how dirty they were, it was obvious to him it was probably just some poor lucky punk who was trying to find something he could sell. But he dismissed this thought under the pretense that nobody who was just out to steal something to fence would cause an explosion and bring that much attention to himself.

The figured stood silently near the ledge as Robin spoke again "TALK." The figured looked up from the shadow of the ground below and looked straight at Robin through the shadows. He slowly began to step forward toward the semi-circle of titans around him. As his body slowly left the shadows he finally spoke. "My name," he said "Is Rocky." As he finally emerged from the shadow robin could finally see his face. His hair was blonde and shoulder length and his shirt was as dirty as the rest of his clothes looking like it was covered in year's worth of dirt and dust. Strapped to his head holding his hair back, were a pair of round goggles. But the part that bothered Robin the most was his face, He knew he had never met this person before but for some reason that he couldn't explain he looked familiar like he might already know him. Finally he continued speaking, "But you can call me 'Tremor'; and by the way," At these words the stranger raised his hands slowly to his sides. Suddenly from the ground far beneath them Robin felt the ground shake and move rattling the building all the way up. Without any warning 2 huge columns of rock exploded through the roof of the building. When the smoke cleared robin looked up and saw Rocky, or 'Tremor' as he liked to be called was standing on a rock floating in the air with other rocks, or boulders rather swirling all around him, his hands ominously exuding a golden glow. Robin watched, dumbstruck, as bits of rock from the columns broke themselves off and quickly flew toward Tremor surrounding his body. Soon everything but his head was encased in a single rock and five of the rocks around him were lined up facing each of the Titans; and then he spoke again.

"Terra says, 'Hi."

To be continued


End file.
